The Black Flame Boss
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: When the Lupin guardians head to Japan to scout a fitting place for their Boss, he is kidnapped by Mukuro when he's too sick to fight back. His tutor heads to Japan and requires help from one family her student hates the most: The Vongola. Though when they find out why, the Vongola are shocked to learn their being framed. HibariXOCXEnmaXGelaro , SkullXOCXFon n XanxusXOCXBelphegor
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn: Blood-san does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ciaossu!**

**-Reborn suddenly vanishes along with a burgundy blur-**

**Me: OH HECK NO! GIVE REBORN-SAN BACK, KAZUMI!**

**-runs after friend in anger and wolf form-**

* * *

**(I known this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to explain and tell about my character.)**

**Bio:**

**Looks: **_The picture for this fanfiction._ **Future: **_He doesn't wear the necklaces and wears a deep crimson cape that was past down from each Head Male. His Famiglia owns half of Japan and all of S. Italy in the future._

**Name: **_Cane Vulpine_

**Age:** _16-17,_ **Future self: **_26-27_

**Birthday:** _March 10th'_

**Month's Sign:** _Pisces_

**Year Sign:** _Mucca_

**Nationality:** _Indian/Jamaican(Mother), Italian/Turkish/Greek(Father), Japanese/German(Grandmother side), Irish/Scottish(Grandfather's side), Prussian/Russian(Great-grandfather)_

**Flame:** _Black Flame/Sky Flame_

**Family:** _Lupine_

**Ancestor:** _Lupine Primo, Lupin Vulpine, Head and starter of the Lupine Famiglia._

**Ancestors looks like:** _Lupin has black, short hair with the brown streak, and a ruby red eye, the left one carved out in a battle. He wears the cape and a deep red dress shirt underneath, with pure white pants and brown dress shoes. His box animal was Sho and the weapon Sho formed was two double ended scythes, attached to one another by a long chain._ **(Think of Kazeshini's Shikai in Bleach) **_He was known by many as the Reaper's Dog when he used them._

**Weapon:** _A long black whip with a inferno segugio's head as the holder._

**Position:** _Family Head_

**Background:**

_Cane was born with an unusual dark personality, that all the Lupine Head males get, as well as a calm personality. His dark half is only used in battle to take care of enemies. His family members were brutally murdered in front of his and his twin sister's eyes, causing his dark personality to come out when the assassin came after them next. Wanting revenge, he set out to kill the family who destroyed his, only to find out that the families next head was all the way in Japan. He's unnaturally protective of his sister, wanting to keep her from harm at any cost. He met his and his sister's tutor's while traveling one day, though at first he didn't want his sister to learn how to become a 'proper' wife for a Mafia boss, but he soon complied after much begging.  
_

**Personality:**

_Cane has a calm and dark personality, the latter only coming out if annoyed enough, his sister is harmed, or in battle. He is a wolf in sheep's clothing, so he could either be your friend or enemy. He is only loyal to his family(He wears the ring on his right thumb) and his allies. As well as his calm and dark sides, he has a wild side, in which people are unable to tame him if he gets too drunk or follows his instincts, which all Lupine Head males do._

**Side Notes:**

_He has a fear of needles, from where his family use to sedate him when he was younger._

_He hates spiders and thunderstorms, but loves to stand out in the rain and dance in it, as long as its just rain._

_Due to his family, he owns a lot of dogs and wolves, one of them his own pet, named Malavita._** (The others belong to his family and ancestors.)**

_Due to past incidents, he cant swim and is terrified to even go deeper than past his lower waist in water._

_His favorite saying is "Si ha ancora molta strada da fare."_

_His box spirit is a Dire Wolf named Sho. _**  
**

_His Cambio Forma X gives him wolf attributes and allows his dark personality take over._

_He loves ice cream, especially with chocolate syrup and whipped cream._

_But what he really craves for is to try Chocolate covered, cherry-flavored Pocky._

**Now its time to introduce his tutor:**

**Name:** _Rosso_

_Owner of half of the Diamond Pacifier_

**Looks:** _Rosso has wild, untamed red hair, which she keeps up under a black, cat-ear hat. She wears a white, with black fur-skinned trench cloak, with a white dress shirt underneath and red shorts, with a brown belt and dark purple combat boots. She has a yellow eye and a purple eye._

**Birthday:** _December 1st_

**Age:** _2 yrs old_

**Nationality:** _Italian/German_

**Background:**

_Classified_

**Personality:**

_She is usually down to business, but if provoked, she can become deadly._

**Side Notes:**

_She's in love with Skull and Fon, but hides it very well._

_Her brother tutor's Cane's younger twin sister._

_She once wanted to give Cane a tattoo for his birthday, but didn't when he saw the needle._

_Her animal is a black Boa Constrictor named Buono._

_She always is seen snacking on jelly beans._

**Now for his sister's tutor:**

**Name: **_Azul_

_Owner of half of the Diamond Pacifier_

**Looks:** _Azul has short, straight blue hair, though he keeps it tucked under a black beanie hat. He wears a too big dark blue shirt that hangs off his shoulders and black work out shorts. He's usually bare-footed but sometimes wears sneakers with the shoe laces untied. He has very dark, almost jade, turquoise eyes._

**Birthday:** _December 1st_

**Age:** _2 yrs old_

**Nationality:** _Italian/German_

**Background:**

_Classified_

**Personality:**

_Azul mostly just keeps to himself, though he gets serious when his student or her family and his sister are in danger._

**Side Notes:**

_He's in a secret relationship with Colonello._

_His animal is a silver kitten named Bosco._

_He has a tattoo over the left side of his face_ **(Think of Jellal, but it's color is orange.)**

_He loves to make bets with Mamon and Verde, and easily won a ton of money, when Verde betted that his assassins would killed the Vongola current Guardians._

_He has a nasty temper, as does his sister, and hates to be called a baby._

_He cares deeply for his student, and would do anything to keep her out of harm's way._

**Me: I will post a picture up of what his sister is suppose to look like, as well as his guardians(though i will explain how they look in the story, its better if there is a picture to show you how they look than me trying to explain.)**


	2. Back off and My name is Rosso

**Me: A friend of mine says that she really confused by this story so I'm rewriting it.**

**Aluade-sama if you would, please?**

**Alaude: This author doesn't own KHR, ONLY the characters she made up and some of the plot used in this.**

**Me: Also, Gelaro-kun will be in this and I'm going to start right after when the Varia lose in the fight for the Vongola Rings.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back off and My name is Rosso.**

Dark blurs scattered across rooftops, as lightening went flashing across the sky, highlighting one of the figures eyes for that matter. They reached into their cloak and pulled out a phone, speed-dialing the number. A boy across the other end, woke up to his phone blaring loudly, and snatched and flipped it open.

"Boss!" A female voice yelled out into the phone, the other end muffled for a second.

"What is it, Nono?" A male voice called out, though the glowing eye that was seen in the dark room narrowed when he heard the girl hesitate.

"W-well, ya see, here's the problem, um-" Suddenly a growl was heard, and the girl froze completely.

"Spit it out before I kill you slowly." The boy whispered.

"W-well Cane-sama, you see, w-we l-lost-" Before she finished, a white-haired male with glowing ruby eyes, grabbed the phone and gave a simple, "Boss." into it.

"Leone! What's going on over there?"

"We lost site of Ninka, is what she's trying ta say."

Silence...except for the explosions going on nearby, was all that was heard.

"Y-you lost her? You lost my sister?! GET YER TAILS IN GEAR AND FIND HER THIS INSTANT!"

He barked out, and the other figures who heard scattered, while the boy sat upright in his bed, clutching his phone tightly and breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face as he snapped it shut.

"Azul is with her, if that'll help calm yer worried soul." A feminine voice chuckled, before munching and crackling of paper was heard, causing the boy to sigh in both annoyance and relief.

"It somewhat helps, I guess. Thanks, Rosso." He muttered, before looking over at the figure in his doorway, who was clearly munching on something sweet.

"If only it was raining, my night would have been less stressful."

"Yer just not happy cause you had ta stay behind cause yer sick."

"Shut. Up."

"Don't you get sassy with me, boy."

And this is how it went, as the boy continued worrying over his sister in his mind. When Rosso left, he slowly turned his head around, seeing a figure appear in the darkest corner of the room, the light of the moon outlining their hair, which was in the shape of a..."Pineapple?" He murmured, clearly confused.

Growling was heard, and a glowing red eye was seen, showing the kanji for three as the pupil.

"Hmph. So the great Mukuro thought it'd be alright to kidnap the Lupine Famiglia Boss?"

A flash of blue and Cane's eyes widen, before he fell back onto the bed and him and the man were soon cloaked in indigo smoke.

* * *

A small figure ran through the streets, dodging cars and everything in its way.

Laughter was heard, and the figure ran faster, clutching a smaller figure and what looked like a doll in their hands as they turned down an alleyway, only to come to a dead end.

Orange eyes darted around in fear, trying desperately to find another route.

"Well well, no where to run girly and no where to hide."

A disgustingly lust-filled voice purred out, grabbing the now known girl and pulled her close, while his lackeys laugh from behind him.

"L-lemme go, please! You can't do this, especially to me of all people!" The girl screamed, struggling in his arms, only to wince as his hold on her tightened.

"Well, what are ya? Special? The only thing special bout ya is yer looks." The older man licked his lips hungrily, causing her to shiver.

"Its not me you have to worry bout! It's my-mmph!"

Before she could finish, the old man captured her lips in a sloppy kiss, and began trying to undress her, until a growl was heard from behind the group.

"Humans are all trash to me, but men who gang up on a woman and force themselves onto her are even more trash." A rough voice sounded out, while a weird laughter was also heard.

"Ushishishishishi~, the Prince wants to know what to do to them?"

"Kill 'em of course."

Was the simple reply from the first.

Strangled screams soon followed, as well as the strange laughter.

* * *

Holding the small figure closely, the girl watched in hidden fascination, as the two men quickly made off with the group of thugs.

Though she soon became frightened when they turned to her.

"Ushishishishishi, the Prince likes the way this pet looks." The still smiling man stared at her in curiosity.

"Let's go, Bel. Leave the trashy girl alone."

"_What did you just call our boss's sister?" _

A purple colored smoke danced around into the alleyway, before 7 figure's appeared.

Well...8 if you count the snarling large dog.

"Leone-kun!" The girl exclaimed, before jumping up and running into the arms of one of the girls standing beside him,careful not to hurt the smaller figure in her arms.

"Kurisutiina! Azul-San got hurt protecting me from neighborhood thugs!"

The girl hugging her let her go and quickly went to work, while the only two boys with them and the dog stood in front of them, while the other girls crowded around the two, concern showing clearly in their eyes.

"Ushishishishishi~ Wait! Is that girl THE Lupine Boss's sister?!" The blonde prince asked, though he was visibly shaking.

Before the white-haired man could answer, a phone rang.

A dark pink-haired girl quickly out a cell,

flipping it open and quickly answering with Italian.

Her eyes were soon shown, which were wide in surprise then horror, then she started shouting something in Indian.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BOSS WAS KIDNAPPED?!"

All of the people, even the dog,

turned around at the exclamation, their eyes widening greatly.

"BY WHO?"

"...I'll tell you when I arrive tomorrow, right now I have to call in a favor."

* * *

Ending the call, Rosso speed-dialed an old, number and waited for this one person to answer.

"Ciaossu~"

"Good evening, Reborn. This Rosso requires a favor from you~ You'll get what I usually give ya after every deal we've made."

"What is it you require, Diamond Acrobaleno?"

"Back to that old name,huh? Anyway, I assume you know of Rokudo Mukuro?"

"He has kidnapped my student. I want you and the Vongola to search his hideout and bring him back. I'll be heading yer way tomorrow to watch yer progress. That is all."

"Ciaossu~"

"Arrā wa, anata no tamashī o mimamo~tsu ari(1)"

With that, the call ended.

* * *

"AHAHAHA! Y-You ACTUALLY THINK KIDNAPPING ME WILL GET THE VONGOLA TO COME TO YOU?! AHAHAHA,THAT'S A LAUGH IN ITS SELF!"

Mukuro's right eye twitched in annoyance, as the male he kidnap kept taunting and laughing at him, when it should be the other way around.

"Ahahaha-_Smack!"_

A slap was heard throughout the room, and a thin trail of blood ran down the prisoners mouth, who was now glaring full-heartedly at the slapper.

"Ken."

A wild haired blonde,who looked no older than 14-15, was breathing heavily from the force of the slap,though the boy was wincing as his hand throbbed from hitting older male's face.

Mukuro frowned before beckoning the wild blonde and a calm glasses wearing boy to his sides.

"Lock him up."

* * *

_**A few weeks later...**_

Gokudera heaved out a pained hiss, as his stomach wound opened more.

Looking at what was behind his head, he found a familiar looking tonfa and a long, black whip with a strange handle, while that bird sang out the Namimori school anthem and a black cat sat near by it,eyeing it hungrily.

As that yoyo boy and animalistic boy descended the stairs, he smirked and then threw a lit bomb at the wall under the bird, and it exploded.

"Ha! Where are you aiming that at, Baka!" The wildish boy laughed loudly.

"Heh. Only you would like that song that much."

The other two attackers tensed, as two figures appeared. One was a black haired male with his clothing torn and his head resting against his knees, while the other they knew well, though Gokudera didn't and decided to look at him instead.

"Head Chairman of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya."

He was a average height boy with short, auburn brown hair with a black streak in his bangs, with a cold, icy blue eye stared out on the left side of his face. He wore a raggedy, torn , bloody white long sleeved, and ripped and one leg of it missing, pants. His right arm was shredded almost to where the bone was showing, while his left arm just hung there at his side, blood dripping down from an old wound reopening. He was VERY thin, to where Gokudera saw some of his ribs poking out. Old, thin, scratches were over his visible eye and over his cheek, while other scratches covered those scratches.

"He's been abused." The bomber muttered.

"Arou arou, am I finally free?"

The boy whispered, before they all heard a cat yowling.

Looking up, they saw an object fall down and landed in front of the boy, who gently picked it up, before swallowing it. A faint, black flame began covering his forehead, while his eye began gaining a darker look to it.

"Arigatou, Yorui."

With that, he vanished.

**To be continued...Nah I'm not that harsh! **

When Ken was sent through the window, courtesy of Hibari, he landed right at the strange boy's feet, who then grabbed the shape-shifter's shirt collar and lifted him to his face, not caring that the boy had shards of glass poking into his back.

'For abusing my host and beating him almost to death,_Watashi wa anata o yukkuri to korosu(2).'_

Instead of the calm,collective voice he'd been hearing singing and calling out curses and insults for the past three weeks, this one was childish and dark sounding, to the point Ken shivered in fear.

With that he began his assault.

_**~Cue Leia (Chorus version)!~**_

...

Staring each other down, Ken regarded the boy with fear and warily began to walk into a sort of circle, with the other doing the same.

'_Why hasn't he attacked?! If he's expecting me to go first I'll gladly do so.'_

When he broke the repeated stalking, the other's eye flashed dangerously and Ken gulped.

BIG MISTAKE!

Throwing the wild man up into the air, the boy kicked him back into the ground, causing him to make a body shaped dent in the ground.

When he hit the ground, Ken cried out in pain, and the attacker grab him by his leg and threw him over his head, were Ken landed painfully with a POP! on his head.

'Oops, did that hurt? I'm SOOO sorry!~'

Ripping the boys uniform jacket off, the strange boy flicked his wrist thrice, and the wild boy screamed in pain, as he felt a snap against his back repeatedly.

His Sun flames not able to handle so many wounds, Ken passed out.

Seeing his toy was broken now, the boy then just stood there and stared up into the sky, while a breeze went blowing by him.

_**~End Of Leia (Chorus Version)!~**_

* * *

After Mukuro and his gang were dealt with, Tsuna and his friends, except Hibari**(though he was still there!)**, headed out, only to see the boy still standing there.

His raggedy coat blowing in the breeze, he turned to around to regard them with caution.

Though one face made him smirk.

"Hibari Kyoya. And here I thought you didn't like crowding herbivores!"

"Lupine Famiglia Boss. It's an honor to meet you. Ciaossu~ Rosso speaks highly of you!"

"HIEEEEEEEE?! Hibari-san and Reborn know this person?!" 'Another Mafia person?!' Tsuna thought, eyeing the boy with fear, while the boy stare back with venom in his eyes. 'He looks almost Hibari's age though!'

"I would watch who you call person,boy!"

A small person appeared, balancing on top of the boy's head with ease, though the boy had a tick mark over his brow. She was wearing a cat beanie hat, which had curly, long red hair underneath it. She wore a long white with black fur coat and brown cameo boots. She had hetero-chromatic eyes, one gold and the other violet black. The was a black boa constrictor wrapped around her neck, though it wasn't choking her.

"Rosso, what took ya so long?"

"Jelly beans. Anyway, are you alright, Cane?" she asked the boy,now dubbed Cane, worriedly.

"I'm alright. Starved almost to death, but alright." He whispered, picking her off his head and hugging her tightly,

until he began to wobble side to side.

"Cane! Are you sure your alright?!"

Rosso asked worriedly, looking up at him with wide, heterochromic eyes.

"Like I said, I'm fine, but-" A loud sound was heard, and everyone looked towards Cane, who then blushed furiously, "...Starving..."

"U-um, Cane-san," Tsuna called out to him, flinching when he stared at him with his icy blue eye," If you'd like, you come with us? My mother wouldn't mind you coming over?"

"Who would've thought," the boy whispered, smirking slightly,"That the Vongola would be asking the Lupine Famiglia to their house?"

"Cane..." Rosso growled and pulled his head down by a strand of his hair,

and whispered harshly in his ear, and he started shaking uncontrollably.

"...Fine. Lead the way...Wait are any of ya'll allergic to dogs?"

Seeing them all shake their heads, he then grinned fully,

and then whistled and loudly and clearly, causing most of the people's ears to ring.

Thudding was heard and Cane then saw shapes appear down the road from them, and grab Lambo out of the way, right when his dogs arrived.

* * *

The Vongola-to-be widen their eyes at the amount of canines surrounding them, though their owner seemed to be looking for a specific one.

"Beemo! Where's Malavita?!" He barked out, and a white Samoyed with a greenish-blue tint, appeared from the furry masses, the left side of it's body made of robotic parts, as it barked out a reply.

"I see, so she's with them...Kyoya!"

Giving a glare, Kyoya let out a 'Hn.' and the boy's eyes rolled.

"Can I see yer phone for a sec?"

To the other's surprise, Kyoya gave it up reluctantly and Cane dialed a few numbers and placed it on speaker.

_'Hello? If this is a prank call-'_

"Nani ga itai nani de itai doushite konna ni totemo itai! Now does that make it not a prank call?!"

Cane growled into the phone and on the other end the voice began to tremble.

_'B-Boss?! Where are you?! Malavita's been going crazy and-'_

"Put the phone up to her ear...is against her ear?Okay then..."

Turning to everyone, he muttered out, "Ya might wanna cover yer ears..."

Sucking in a deep breath, he then shout-er-howled into the phone.

"AROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U!"

* * *

Tsuna jumped, hen he heard the loud and long howl the boy did.

When he ended, he heard a responding howl, and it was not coming from the phone.

The thudding of paws was coming closer by the minute, and then a large black creature appeared.

Black fur covered it's body, while a puff of it went around it's neck over it's chest.

It's paws were big and and it's tail was sleek and fluffy, while it's eyes were a neon green.

But that's not what frightened him.

What frightened him, was that when the drool coming from it's mouth fell to the ground,

it caused some of the ground to disintegrate.

And that pissed off one prefect.

_"I'll bite that dog to death!" _Hibari growled out, and dashed toward it,

only to get both of his tonfa's pulled out by long, black rope.

"You DARE to attack my dog?!" Cane growled, as he went and stood in front of the black beast,

and bent before it, and reached a hand out.

"Good girl, that's a good Malavita..."

* * *

**Arrā wa, anata no tamashī o mimamo~tsu ari means And may Allah watch over your soul.**

**Watashi wa anata o yukkuri to korosu means I'll kill you slowly._  
_**


	3. Chapt 2 Arrival of Lightening and Storm

**Me: Chapter 3 of The Black Flame Boss has arrived xD *starts dancing* **

**Hibari: Stop dancing before I bite you to death.**

**Me: AWWW, but I like to dance! But could amazing Hibari-sama do disclaimer?**

**Hibari: ...Doesn't own Anime, only characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2! Kyoya vs Cane (it's a really short battle) and Lightening and Storm Guardians appear! **

"_Let's dance!"_

As Cane said that, he flicked his wrist,

which sent the whip out at Hibari and slapped against his side,

earning a hiss of pain and sending the prefect into the ground.

His black flame still burning, Cane slapped the whip back at the prefect, only to narrow his eye when Hibari dodged.

_"Si ha ancora molta strada da fare."_

Cane muttered under his breath, causing Hibari to look at him in slightly shown confusion and easily shown anger.

His eye blazing dangerously, Cane began to swing his whip around himself lazily, calling out to the prefect casually, while smirking maniacally,

"You still have time to give up, carnivore." He purred out , but grinned fully when Hibari simply got back into an offensive stance.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." He said, before his whip suddenly became incased in flames, and he called out,

"Kuro-hi no muchi." As he flung the whip towards Hibari, he was surprised when Hibari simply stopped the engulfed whip with his tonfas.

As the prefect began to sweat from the heat, Cane licked his lips hungrily,

before he stopped himself and stared at the prefect.

Catching the boy's eyes, he asked him something first,

"What is your name, carnivore?"

"...Hibari Kyoya."

"A pleasure, m'name's Cane Vulpine, or better known as," at this he beamed proudly, " Hebi'me."

Widening his eyes, he said out loud,

"Bajirisuku no mahi." Causing Kyoya to freeze upon the incantation.

"Its amazing what you can learn in the Amazon." He said, before walking up to the prefect.

Pouting, he said, "I had hoped you could have fought off that simple spell, but I guess that's what happens when you fight a powerful half-breed like me." He whined quietly, while licking Kyoya's cheek.

"I suppose it's better than you being completely turned to stone. I don't really like that spell. Anyway," turning around, he effortlessly climbed the chain-linked fence, and turned around, staring back at the wide-eyed prefect, "Bye."

Before he fell backwards off the fence, and flipped himself around, to land perfectly on the ground and began walking away from the place he called torture.

**(You see, when Cane uses that technique, he can keep anyone's body frozen except their face for as long as he wants, which is always fun for him.)**

Snapping his fingers, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Now to go find this Xanxus person."

* * *

The Varia heard their boss's loud sneeze, which made them flinched greatly from the tremor that followed.

"VOOOI, someone must be after the boss with how big that sneeze was." As Squalo said this, something smashed through their wall and landed on their table, as a figure raised from his crouched position.

Standing up and leaning lazily to the side, the dust cleared to reveal a smirking one eyed boy, with a whip hanging over his shoulder.

"Kiba Kiba Kiba, so this is the Varia's hideout. Nice place and dark enough to my liking. I think I'll just take it!" At this the boy cackled loudly.

"Ushishishi, what have we here? A intruder?" A voice sneered, as Belphegor appeared near the one-eyed stranger, grinning madly.

"VOOOI, if your after the Boss, you have to go through us." Squalo challenged, as him and the others surrounded the boy.

"Ehhh, so none ya are Xanxus? Well then yer just waisting me time." Cane drawled out, until he saw the doors in the back slammed open and in walked a figure, with spiky black hair and blazing red eyes.

"You wanted me?" Xanxus muttered, staring cold eyes up into an even colder eye.

"Yes, I wanted to know know is," the boy snarled darkly, grabbing the man by his shirt collar," Why you helped my sister this morning?"

Startled, Xanxus appeared confused, only able to let out an incoherent, "What?"

"My sister! My bloody SISTER! You helped her when she got in harm's way on the way to school!

Do you know what trouble you've caused for me, as the Head Lupine Famiglia Male?!" Cane screamed out, lashing his whip against the floor angrily.

"Because of what you've done, I have to give you my fricken blessing!"

Silence entered the room, as wind blew through the giant hole in the wall.

"EHHH?!" The Varia screamed out, confusing Cane.

"W- wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you have know idea what happens when you help a Lupine Femmina? Especially if they're related to the Head?" Getting shakes of no, Cane sighed.

"God, humans these days are just hopeless! Ok, Let me explain this fer ya." Pulling out a notebook and pencil, he laid out the notebook and sat down in front of it, with the Varia surrounding him.

"Listen cause I will only explain this once! I'm gonna use Xanxus and my sister as an example, alright?" Getting nods from every head, he began to doodle.

"When Lupine Femmina, like my sister, who is related to the Head Lupine Male, meets the Boss of another Famiglia and that Boss helps them in anyway, they unconsciously imprint on that male, and only when the Lupine Male has given his blessing can the Femmina go after the male, and become their Alpha Femmina." He finished the drawing and held it up, showing those still confused what he said.

"But, since I think she's too young to court anyone, even though we're twins, I'll do the other Lupine Male way." At this, he uncooked his whip from around his arm and grinned sadisticly.

"I, Cane Vulpine, challenge the prey, Xanxus, to a dog fight." He finished, and was about to say more, when the tune, **Leia Chorus**, played loudly throughout the room.

Blushing madly, Cane pulled out his mobile, mumbling curses as he check the caller and flipped it opened.

"What do you want Ayeena? I'm busy at the moment."

Nodding to what the other person said, he replied, " So you've do figured it out? Yes the guy's in front of me...No I am not giving him the blessing...Yes I just challenged him to a dog fight...What do you mean cancel and just give him the blessing?! I can't just hand my sister over!...Yes, because of me, someone else has supply healthy pups for the Familglia...Fine I see your point. But I want to settle a condition first! Uh huh, wait you and Nono are coming here?! When?! Right now? Your already here?! Why didn't ya say so? I'll meet you at the airport! Ok,fine after I give the blessing."

Snapping the phone shut, he turned around swiftly, just as the wind blew in and swept his bangs up, showing the Varia a clear view of his face.

Scars of every size and shape covered the right half of his face, and where there would be another icy blue eye, there was just an empty eye socket, while the eyelid was blinking in shock as well as his other eye.

Quickly covering that side, he glared at the shocked Varia and whispered venomously,

"You will speak nothing of what you saw. Understood?" Nodding their heads, they watched as he relaxed before walking up to Xanxus and touching his index finger to his forehead.

"Let's just get this over with, quickly."

"Do you, Xanxus, Alpha of the Varia, promise me, the Head Lupine Male, that you will protect and love my sister, Ninka Lupine, with all of your heart? To be her shoulder to cry on to make a smile appear on her face when she is depressed? To laugh with her when she laughing like an idiot?"

Swallowing a deep gulp in his throat, Xanxus went to refuse, when he saw hidden pleading in the younger's eyes. Telling him to accept, to accept the boy's sister's heart as his.


End file.
